


marked

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fingerfucking, Missionary Position, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Quiet Sex, Tattoos, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the amnesty round for Porn Battle XIII; prompts: necktie, seduction, cashmere, tattoo. Nancy comes up with a unique present for Ned's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked

Nancy blamed him for it. If he'd just given her an answer, she wouldn't have done it.

Maybe she wouldn't have.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

They were in Ned's room at the Omega Chi house, ignoring the class notes he had spread all over his desk, relaxing and relishing the time together after her case had been wrapped up. He still had his shirt off, despite the fall chill in the air, and she had put it on, nestling against his chest, their legs tangled together. She didn't want to move. He was so damn warm under her, and the lazy, sated look in his eyes made her feel almost weak.

He brushed her hair off her cheek, his gaze falling on her mouth. "That a trick question?"

Her lips quirked up. "Okay, other than another round of... this."

"Mmm. Two rounds of this?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "How about something I can wrap a ribbon around and give to you?"

"If you're offering to come to my room wearing a ribbon and nothing else..."

"In front of other people," she added, sitting up, halfheartedly trying to escape his increasingly more intimate caress.

"Well, if you're into that..." He sat up, cupping her cheek as he brushed his lips over hers.

"You have a damn one-track mind, Nickerson," she groaned, but she threaded her fingers through his hair, tilting her head and parting her lips to his.

"I don't hear you complaining, Drew," he murmured, rolling her onto her back.

The tattoo on his upper arm was a celtic knot, and it had happened last semester when he had been out with the majority of the basketball team and one of them had had the bright idea that they should go get tattoos, as teammates. Many of them had had their girlfriends' initials tattooed on them; most of them weren't with those girls anymore. Ned had gone through all the options—a wildcat to represent the school mascot, a skull, a tribal design, barbed wire, something in a thick gothic script. He'd kept going back to the knot, the sign of endless fidelity. At the base of the knot, the tattoo artist had inked a small upper-case N into his flesh.

"For me?"

"Yeah," he had admitted, with a small smile. "Now it better not jinx us, Drew. You're on me forever now."

She had to admit, she hadn't really ever considered how she felt about tattoos until she saw his, and the way it looked when he flexed his biceps. It looked nice on him, a little dangerous without being vulgar, and it wouldn't look ridiculous in a few years. She liked to press her lips against it and stroke her fingertips over it, tracing the lines, and then look up at him to see the little smile on his face.

And then she was at dinner with Bess and George, a few weeks before his birthday. They were on their second pitcher of sangria, and Nancy was feeling absolutely great.

"I don't know what to get Ned for his birthday."

"Get him a nightie," Bess said firmly, with a nod. Her face was glowing from the alcohol. "He'd love that."

"But he'd look ridiculous in it," Nancy said, and she and George both burst into laughter, their voices just a little louder than they intended.

"Maybe a book, a video game?" George suggested next.

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to give him something different."

"Brazilian?"

"I said _different_ ," Nancy said, and giggled. "Although I do need to get that done too."

George shook her head at both of them. "I'll never understand how _you_ ," she said to Bess, "can go through that kind of pain and then bitch about jogging."

"It's pain for _beauty_."

"So is jogging. Health and beauty."

Bess and George had meandered off into an argument about the merits of Bess's latest fad diet—which she was of course going to start the next morning, she swore—when Nancy brought her head up. "I could get a tattoo."

Bess and George stopped talking immediately, turning to Nancy with their mouths open. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Nancy said, a little defensively. "I could. He likes when girls have tattoos. Not a bunch of them, not slutty ones or anything, and I wouldn't get a full-fledged sleeve or full-back tattoo or whatever, but..."

George rolled her eyes. "Sure. First it's a cute little daisy, and next thing we know you'll be getting your nipples pierced or something."

Bess and George weren't too enthusiastic about the idea—Bess admitted that she'd been thinking about getting one but couldn't imagine actually _doing_ it—and Nancy fully expected that another idea would come to her, but she kept imagining him tracing his lips or his tongue over ink scarred into her flesh, and the idea excited her. There was no way her father would like it, though. Idly she decided that she would have to put it somewhere easily hidden, and it would have to be classy, something she wouldn't mind her children seeing. It would be on her forever, after all.

And of course there was no such thing, nothing she would be okay with having emblazoned on her skin forever.

But it didn't _have to_ be forever. She had seen the tattoo removing balm in the same aisle with the pain relievers and ointments. If she changed her mind it would be a hassle to remove but it would fade away if she wanted. God knew she already had plenty of scars, and the thought of having one that was actually meaningful appealed to her.

The first tattoo parlor she convinced Bess to visit with her was small, with curtained-off areas at the back. Bess wandered over to the guy behind the glass-faced counter, idly browsing through the displays of belly button rings and wide ear gauges. Nancy flipped through the pages of flash mounted on the wall, wrinkling her nose at the stylized skeletons, pin-up girls, ladybugs and butterflies.

After Bess giggled at something the guy said, she wandered over to Nancy. "Get a magnifying glass," she suggested. "Or the word 'secret' in another language. Or a heart. Oh man that dragonfly is _so cute!_ "

But Nancy didn't like any of it, and she made her way through the tribal designs, prancing horses, dice and motorcycles. She found a design that looked a lot like the knot on her boyfriend's upper arm, and smiled.

"So, anything I can help you with?"

Nancy shook her head in response, and Bess, taking the cue, shook hers as well. "Just looking around," Nancy said, and he waved goodbye when they walked out a few minutes later.

"Lose your nerve, Drew?"

She shook her head. "I just didn't see anything in there that I wanted," she said. "And... yeah, it's permanent. I don't want to get something I'll hate."

She took her Mustang to the Church Street garage the next day for an oil change, and to get the brakes checked—she couldn't count the number of times she'd had the damn things serviced, all from the aggressive driving she had to do on cases. She was just debating about calling Bess and George to see if they wanted to grab an early lunch when she heard someone say her name.

"Judd!" She greeted her old classmate with a smile to match his own.

"Hey, Nancy! Been keeping busy?"

She nodded. "And you? How are things?"

"They're great. Can't complain." He swept a rag off the counter and scrubbed at the grease on his hands, shaking his head. "I would ask if you're working on a mystery right now, but given last time..."

She shook her head. "Nothing around here, anyway. Hey, that's a pretty cool design," she said, gazing at an elaborate, colorful scene covering the upper half of his left arm. He turned to give her a better view, with a little grin.

"Thanks. If I can ever sit still long enough I'll get her to finish the sleeve."

"Her?"

"Tara Michaelson. She works at this really nice place in Chicago..." Judd noticed the gleam in Nancy's eye and let out a short, surprised laugh. "Surely you aren't thinking of getting inked up, Drew?"

"Well..." She didn't exactly want to share her plans with him, especially if she changed her mind about it, but she didn't want him thinking she was a wimp, either. "Maybe. Thinking about it. But I don't want some crappy design... I've seen a few pretty ugly-looking tattoos."

"I'd definitely say she's one of the best, but you do know, these are the ones that don't rub off later." Judd grinned. "If you're going undercover in a biker gang, you might want to invest in some Sharpies."

"I'll keep that in mind," she told him with a sarcastic grin, tilting her head. "What was the name of the place she works again?"

Tara, it turned out, was a short girl with short, spiky black hair, heavily-lined eyes, and a set of small silver hoops that ran all the way up the outer curve of each ear. She wore a tank top and Nancy could see she had full tattoo sleeves, the designs crossing to her collarbone, down to her breastbone.

And then she smiled at Nancy. "So Judd recommended me, huh," she said, her voice a little rough. "Sorry—I went to a concert late last night and I still haven't quite gotten my voice back."

Nancy smiled and relaxed. Tara had a small silver stud at the corner of her mouth, and Nancy could see one gleaming near the middle of her tongue. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo but I want something unique."

Tara chuckled. "Everyone does. And this'll be your first, too... So what kind of things do you like?"

Tara, Nancy found, was incredibly easy to talk to, and after a few minutes Nancy admitted that she partially wanted to get one because her boyfriend would find it sexy. She didn't want anything so commonplace as his initials or a heart, though.

Tara thought for a moment, then went over to a specific page of flash and made a suggestion. Nancy nodded immediately, and once she and Tara had decided, she went back to her area to prep while Nancy pulled out her phone.

"Okay, I really need one of you here to hold my hand," she told George.

"How about both?"

Tara was swabbing Nancy's lower back with alcohol when the cousins arrived. "I swear, Nan, you are crazy."

She shrugged. "What do you think of it?"

Bess and George scrutinized the design Tara had suggested, for a moment. "I think it's really pretty," Bess said with a small grin.

"And _I_ think that if you're really doing this for his birthday, you better tell him that he is _required_ to put out," George said, and Tara, Nancy, and Bess laughed.

\--

Ned's parents had invited Nancy to the birthday celebration they had planned for their son, Ned informed Nancy with some mild chagrin, which she laughingly ignored. As self-conscious as it made him—and she found that adorable—she loved going along on the Nickerson family outings, whenever she could. Too many times she'd had to cancel plans with them at the last minute, and their standing invitation always made her hopeful that they were understanding of how unpredictable her work was.

She wore a soft green cashmere sweater and a white wool skirt, and Ned couldn't keep his hands off her, especially when he found out how the warm fabric felt against his fingertips. For his birthday they took a trip to the movies, and Nancy sat beside Ned with their hands clasped, fingers interlaced, doing their very best to stay good around his parents. Then they went home to eat, and Edith served a dinner of thick ribeye steaks, baked potatoes and rolls, and asparagus hollandaise. The German chocolate cake she brought out for dessert was ringed in candles, and Nancy joined in on the serenade, laughing as he blew the flames out. They finished the meal with bowls of cake and ice cream, and when James suggested a game of Clue, a certain sparkle in his eye, Ned rolled his eyes.

"She won't let you win, Dad. You should see how she gets—George and Bess won't even _play_ Clue with her anymore."

"Sounds like a challenge," James said, rubbing his hands together as he went to the games cabinet.

Ned shook his head. "Sorry about all this."

"I think it's cute," Nancy told him, patting his hand. "Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you, either, birthday boy. Mrs. Nickerson?"

Edith was gathering their emptied bowls. "I'll just put these in the sink—trust me, I have no intention of missing out on this."

Halfway through their game, Ned's foot nudged Nancy's under the table, and she shot a warning glare at him, scrutinizing her notebook sheet again. When it came time for his turn, she slipped her foot out of her low-heeled shoe and rubbed the side of her foot against his ankle.

Ned's gaze rose to hers, and it was smoldering. He moved his foot away from hers, but he had a small smile on his face.

On his next turn, Ned made a few marks on his sheet, then sat back and crossed his arms, a satisfied look on his face. "Oh, looks like someone's ready to guess," Edith said, shaking her head. "I never win at this game."

"Yes you have," Ned protested. "I remember."

"Oh, yes, I won _once_ ," Edith admitted, shaking her head. "When you were, what, eight years old? I suppose I've just rested on my laurels ever since."

Nancy looked down at her own card. "I think you're bluffing," she told him.

"Oh?" The corner of Ned's mouth twitched. "Really?"

"I _think_." She propped her chin on her hand. "Only one way to find out, Nickerson."

"You are _relentless_ , Drew." Ned chuckled.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," she teased him.

After the game was finished, Edith refilled their drinks and Nancy's eyes lit up. "Oh! I forgot. I'll be right back."

She went back to her purse and brought Ned a small package wrapped in blue paper with silver ribbon. She kept her gaze on him as she helped Edith gather the game pieces and put them back in the box.

"Oh, Nan! Thanks so much," he said when he saw the name of the movie. "I've been trying to track a copy of this down."

Nancy grinned at him, and when he reached for her, she let him draw her into his arms for a long hug. "Happy birthday, Ned."

"Well, Ned?" James asked, his eyebrows up. "We're meeting the grandparents for lunch tomorrow, and you're welcome to come," he told Nancy. "And I hate to do this, but I have a few things to finish up tonight so I don't have to spend all day tomorrow on the phone..."

Ned tightened his grip around Nancy's waist. "Oh, no, today has been fantastic. Thanks. I love you guys." He released his girlfriend long enough to hug both his parents.

"And I'll check with my dad, but I think I can make it to lunch. It's been too long since I've seen your grandparents," Nancy said, glancing over at Ned. He shook his head, but he was smiling.

"They do love to see you."

"Well, it _is_ your birthday," Nancy said, kissing him on the cheek, mindful of his parents' gazes on them.

"And, since it is my birthday..." Ned picked the movie up. "Mind if Nancy and I watch this?"

"Sure," Edith said, as James went back to his home office. "The living room can be free..."

Ned shook his head. "Oh, no, Mom, I know your show's about to come on," Ned said, all solicitousness. "We can just go up to my room."

Edith chuckled. "Well, it may be your birthday, but don't give the poor girl too many hickeys," she said, as Ned laced his fingers through Nancy's. "I'd hate for Carson to say she can't come tomorrow. _Or_ for your grandparents to be scandalized."

Ned laughed. "I think Grandpa Nickerson would give me a thumb's up, but I see your point," he told his mother, and Nancy, her eyes sparkling, gave Ned's mother a little nod before Ned ushered her up the stairs.

As soon as they were in his room, Ned locked his bedroom door and tightened his grip on Nancy, and she twirled into his arms, tipping her face up to accept his kiss. When his hand made its way up to her breast, she pulled back, giving him a playfully startled look.

"Why, Ned," she murmured, "your parents are just downstairs..."

"And it's my birthday," he returned, although he reluctantly released her. "And I just bought us two hours, and I think someone promised me something with a ribbon wrapped around it..."

"Which I do believe I delivered," she said, tilting her head, lacing her fingers behind her back as she watched him cue up the movie on his television. "I'm _hurt_ that you don't want to watch the movie."

"I do," he replied. "And I really think we should watch it again, in my dorm room. With the lights off."

"You mean you don't want to watch it in _my_ room?" she asked, crossing to his bed. He kicked his shoes off and sprawled out on top of his comforter, propped up against the headboard, watching her with low-lidded eyes.

"Only if your dad's not home this weekend."

Nancy shook her head. "Sorry. So, your other birthday present... you want to unwrap it?" She had slipped out of her shoes, and she pointed her toe into the carpet, then flicked her gaze up to his.

He thumbed up the volume on his television, then closed the space between them, catching the hem of her sweater between his fingers and thumb. "God, this feels so good," he murmured, ducking in to brush his lips against the sensitive flesh just below her earlobe, and she shivered.

"Mmm. You have expensive taste, Nickerson," she said, reaching up to take his necktie in her hand.

"You bet I do. Only the best for my girl." She gasped quietly as he began to draw her sweater up, above her breasts. She glanced again at his door, making sure it really was locked, then brought her arms up, letting him pull the sweater off. She kissed him hard, leading his hands to the zipper of her skirt before she tugged the knot of his necktie down, pulling it out from under the collar of his shirt. He pushed her skirt down and it pooled at her feet, and he was just running his fingertips under the elastic of her panties as she began to unfasten his shirt.

She broke the kiss, pulling his shirt down, unfastening his pants. "Sit down," she murmured, and he pulled his pants off and obeyed, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"For me?" His dark, appreciative gaze rose from her underwear to her face.

She nodded. She wore a nude tulle bra and thong with black lace overlay, and she took a step toward him, a small smile on her face. "You like it?" she asked, doing a little turn for him, sure the entire time that they would hear a knock at the door any second.

"Mmm, definitely," Ned said, and she knew the exact second when he saw it. "Nan—is that—"

He reached for her, pulling her toward the bed, and traced his fingers over the ink on her lower back, his touch very gentle. "When—Is this real?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she murmured. "I had it done a couple of weeks ago."

The tattoo was a celtic knot design, much like his, but in the shape of a heart. At the bottom Nancy had asked Tara to draw a small upper-case N.

"So it doesn't hurt anymore," he said.

She shook her head. "Those first few days? And while it was being done? Ugh."

"Yeah," Ned agreed. "Felt like a bad sunburn."

She nodded in understanding. "I keep yanking my shirt down when I'm around Dad," she admitted. "I know he's going to see it eventually, but... do you like it?"

"Hell yes," Ned said, his fingertip tracing the border of the heart. "Very fucking sexy, Nan. And this, down at the bottom..."

"Is for you," she told him. "So don't you dare jinx us, Nickerson."

He chuckled. "Mmm. You were damn sexy before, but yeah, I like that. Seeing my initial on you."

She turned around, smiling down at him as she traced her fingers over his tattoo. "Me too."

He reached for her, drawing her onto the bed to straddle his lap, gazing up at her. "You know, if it's real, it's going to be there forever."

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair, as he skimmed his fingertips up and down her inner thighs, and she knew the time they had together was limited, but she couldn't find it in her to rush this. "I know," she murmured. "You got a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "Definitely not," he murmured, pulling her down to him for a kiss. She parted her knees, sliding down until her hips were against his, until she could feel his erection straining against his boxers.

Ned moaned quietly. "I love you," he breathed against her mouth, falling back on the bed so she was sprawled over him, and she knew he was mussing her hair when he drew his fingers through it, but she didn't care. His tongue was in her mouth and his other hand slipped down to cup her ass, and she reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall down her arms.

"I love you too," she whispered, tossing it in the same direction as her sweater.

Ned hooked his thumbs in the elastic at the sides of her thong. "I've gotta say, you give the best birthday presents," he murmured. "This has always been one of my favorite fantasies. You on top of me, getting naked in my bed."

"Well, we aren't there yet," she teased him, swinging off him, putting her hands on her hips. "So why is this one of your favorites?"

He sat up, shoving his boxers off. "Sheer laziness," he replied quietly. "I'd wake up thinking about you, imagining you in here, sliding into bed with me..."

"And then what," she prompted, beginning to inch her thong down, and his gaze immediately dropped to her crotch. He let out a small appreciative moan when he saw the smooth, hairless skin there.

"Mmm. I think I'd rather show you," he said, reaching for the drawer of his bedside table. She pushed her panties off as he pulled out a handful of condoms.

"How long have those been in there?" she chuckled.

"Hmm. Since my dad sat me down and said he'd bury me in a shallow grave if I knocked up someone I wasn't married to?" he said with a little grin. "They're fresh, though. Always be prepared."

"That mean I'll have to marry you if I want to find out what you're like bareback?"

Ned shivered. "Are you intentionally hitting all my buttons right now?" he demanded. "Get under the covers."

"Yeah, because that's going to look so much less incriminating if your parents walk in on us."

Ned shrugged. "Humor me," he told her, and she slipped under the covers as he flipped the lights off. The blue light of the television played over his well-muscled chest, casting him into silhouette as he joined her.

"You wet, baby?" he whispered.

She reached for him, and as he moved over her, his knees between her bent legs, she nodded. "But don't take my word for it," she whispered, and when he cupped his hand between her legs, then gently slipped two fingers up into the hollow of her sex, she drew her feet up, tilting her hips to give him better access as she let out her breath in a long sigh. When he worked his fingers all the way into her, his thumb finding her clit, she shuddered and reached for him, burying her face against his chest so she could cry out in pleasure.

"Mmmm, yeah," he growled. "Mmm, you feel so good."

She reached between them, her fingertips finding his cock, and she gently traced her fingertips up and down the underside of his shaft. He let out a soft pleased moan, bracing his hands on either side of her as he arched over her to suckle against her breast, and she slipped her palm between her spread thighs, then stroked the slick warmth of her arousal against his cock.

He cupped her breast, rubbing his still-slick fingertips over her nipple, and she let out a soft cry as he licked the trace of her arousal off the pebbled flesh, his fingers plunging into her sex again. "Mmm," she urged him, stroking him harder, her slick palm running up and down his shaft. "Feels so good, baby, oh God please, _please_ get inside me."

"Mmm." Ned's hips jerked against her caress. "Tell me how much you want it, baby."

"So much," she moaned, pulling her knees back toward her, arching under him. "Oh God, _please_."

He pulled back, slipping his fingers out of her. "Turn over," he ordered her. "Let me see it again."

She flipped over, onto her knees, flushed and panting, and he traced his fingertips, then his lips, over the heart inked onto the small of her back. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered. "Forever, Ned."

He started at the tattoo, then ran his tongue up the line of her spine, and she shivered when he kissed the nape of her neck. "God, now that they said something I want to give you a dozen fucking hickeys," he muttered into her skin.

"You can," she pointed out. "Just not where they can see them."

"What's the fun," he murmured, his fingertips finding and tracing her tattoo again, and then he cupped the join of her thighs again. "God, I can't wait to see you in a bikini, looking so damn sexy, so everyone can see it."

She chuckled, turning her face to the side. "So they can see we have matching tattoos, like lovestruck teenagers," she said.

He reached for her hip, and rolled her onto her back again, to lie prone under him. "Which is exactly what I am," he said quietly, but his voice was firm, his dark eyes glowing with intensity in the dim light from the television. "I have been since the moment I met you."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "And I love you too, so much," she whispered. "So damn much. Make love to me, Ned."

He leaned down to her, stroking his fingertips up and down her thigh as he kissed her, and they both winced when the bedsprings creaked, when he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

"Should've known," she chuckled, looking down at him.

He shrugged. "It is my birthday," he said softly, and she shuddered when he stroked her clit a few times. "And I love watching you ride me."

She reached for a condom, tearing open the packet and rolling it onto his erect cock in deft strokes. "Reverse?"

He considered for a moment, then shook his head. "Next time," he murmured. "This time I want to be able to see your face."

She held his gaze as she angled his cock, fitted the tip of him just inside her, and her lips parted as she rocked her hips down. "Oh, oh _God_ ," she whimpered, shivering as he cupped her breasts. " _Mmmmm_. Feels so good, baby."

"Touch yourself," he murmured, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples, and she was halfway down his cock when she brought her hand down and brushed her thumb against her clit. She groaned softly, sliding her knees apart, sinking until the full length of his cock was fitted snug between her thighs.

"Mmm. So fucking gorgeous," he growled, squeezing her nipples as she rubbed her clit, her thumb moving in rapid strokes. She tilted back to plant her other hand behind her as she began to ride him, and at the pure desire in his gaze she shuddered, rocking back and forth as she sank onto his cock again, and Ned arched under her as her inner flesh clenched hard around him.

"Oh yeah, baby," he panted. "Just like that."

Part of her was still listening for footsteps on the stairs, for a quiet knock, for one of his parents to call to him through the door, and here she was, naked and fucking riding him. She tossed her hair, stroking her clit even faster as she rocked her hips, and she let out a soft cry when he was fully inside her. "Mmm," she whimpered, her brow knitting. "Mmmm, oh God, oh _God_ yes..."

He trailed his fingertips down her sides, cupping her hips, guiding her as she undulated against him. "Yeah," he panted. "So good. Come, baby."

She worked against him in short rapid strokes, her breasts trembling as she fucked him, and he rocked against her as she began to quietly sob out her cries. "Yes, yes, oh _God_ yes," she whined, and then he dug his fingers into her ass, sitting up and pushing her onto her back. She wrapped her legs around him, tipping her head back as he pinned her under him and thrust hard between her thighs, her thumb still circling her clit.

"Come," he begged her again, and she rocked her hips back and forth, sucking in a desperate breath as he pushed her hand aside and rapidly stroked her clit.

"Oh God oh _God_ ," she cried out, burying her face against his chest to muffle herself. "Oh _shit_ please don't stop don't stop oh God _yes_..."

She was trembling, her hips jerking when he came, and she arched as she followed, her slick inner flesh spasming hard around him. He collapsed to her, their skin damp with sweat, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their bodies still slowly rocking together.

"Mmmm," Ned murmured, contentedly, and when he pulled back to look down at her, the light from the television was ethereal against his dark hair. "So good, baby."

She nodded, swallowing against her dry throat. "And now we have to get dressed before your parents find some excuse to come up here and check on us."

She had never been more thankful for the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He tossed the condom into the toilet and they cleaned themselves up, and Nancy finger-combed her hair back into place, waiting for her legs to stop trembling. Slowly she dressed herself, and when she walked back into his bedroom she detected the scent of fabric freshener.

She chuckled as he flipped the lights on. "Hey," he shrugged, "couldn't hurt, right?"

They both glanced at the television. The movie was over halfway finished and neither of them had paid any attention to it. Ned made a face, then reached for the remote. "Want to listen to some music?"

"You think they won't notice?"

Ned chuckled. "My mom might not be awesome at Clue, but they're not stupid."

Nancy blushed a little. "Well, 'We were on a stakeout' is always a better excuse than 'We got kind of sidetracked on the way home'..."

"Exactly." He turned the movie off, then reached for his stereo. When they couldn't find anything that wasn't commercials or overplayed pop, Ned adjusted his computer speakers and started a playlist.

Nancy smiled when Ned crossed to the bed, as she recognized the first song. "And what are we listening to?"

"Our playlist," he admitted. "The songs that make me think of you. I think it's four hours long."

"Well, that's a lot of time to kill."

"Plus I think I have about four hours left in my birthday," he said teasingly, leaning over to kiss her.

And she'd had no intention of having sex with him again, not that night, but he took it slow and his touch always seemed to send a signal straight between her legs. One particularly sultry song came on and he had already managed to get her sweater off again, and she lay unprotesting under him, panting as he flipped her skirt up, as he slipped his hand into her panties.

"Ned," she moaned, as the bass rose, as the lead singer exhorted her to give it up to him, and she threaded her fingers into his hair, gasping against his kiss as he slipped three fingers into the slick press of her sex. "Oh _God_ ," she whimpered, and he sealed his mouth to hers, swallowing her cries as he rubbed her clit, moving his fingers against her in time with the beat. She bucked against him, her fingers seeking contact with his bare flesh, her hips circling against his touch, and she was sobbing at how sensitive she was, how fucking amazing it felt as he drew her to a slow, intense orgasm, then another, until she was begging him, her legs sprawled wanton, scrabbling desperately against him.

He pulled back, searching her eyes as he slipped his fingers out of her, and she collapsed, panting, to the bed. "God, you look so fucking sexy right now," he murmured.

She closed her eyes, chuckling. "If we keep going like this," she began, then trailed off. "Next time you might as well just say 'We're going upstairs to fuck, give us a few hours.'"

"Yeah, why do I have the feeling that you definitely wouldn't go for that."

"Maybe because I wouldn't." She slipped off the bed, but her legs were trembling. "Mmm. Not to mention I'd have to face your grandparents tomorrow."

He followed her to the bathroom, washing the slick trace of her arousal off his fingers, and watched her put herself to rights again. "My grandmother's probably going to make some comment," he began, then trailed off.

Nancy glanced over at him. The last time she had seen his grandparents, his grandmother, her eyes sparkling, had said, "And when are you going to ask this lovely young lady to marry you, Ned?" Rather than try to explain that he, sort of, already had, he had just ducked the question, but Nancy had seen the expression on the older woman's face when she had glanced at Nancy. For her it was simple. Ned loved her, his parents loved her, they loved her, and she loved all of them.

Nancy shrugged. "Well, you could just say that you're waiting for graduation," she said lightly, then looked down.

"Do you want me to wait for graduation?" Ned asked softly, and touched her chin, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah," she murmured.

"Because... your answer will be different then?"

She nodded, then swallowed hard. "My answer... would be different now," she whispered. "You have all of me, Ned, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Ned smiled, then touched his forehead to hers. "Oh, Nan... baby..."

She touched his cheek when he trailed off. "You don't feel the same?" she said, jokingly. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have jumped the gun..."

He ran his fingertips over the small of her back. "The only thing sexier than that tattoo," he said quietly, "will be seeing my ring on you, baby."

She kissed him gently. "Especially the ring and nothing else," she whispered against his lips.

" _Especially_ that," he murmured, kissing her again in return.


End file.
